Jem'Hadar fighter
Jem'Hadar fighters (also referred to as attack ships) are small warships that form the bulk of the Dominion fleet. These versatile starships have also been known to perform the roles of patrol ships and scouts. Technical data Design Jem'Hadar attack ships are vaguely insectine, looking much like a Terran in design. Extremely sturdy, these warships are capable of surviving the impact onto a planet's surface. ( ) As well, Jem'Hadar attack ships are able to land intact on a planet and take off again. ( ) Once landed, the Jem'Hadar can land troops from the warship from a large access hatch on the belly of the ship. ( ) While capable of making planetary descents, they are not capable of conducting battle maneuvers while in sub-orbital flight. ( ) Although highly maneuverable, they lacked the edge in maneuverability that Starfleet's Danube class runabouts possessed. Despite this, they still heavily out gunned the smaller Federation vessels. ( ) Tactical systems The primary directed energy array is located in forward section of the ship, and have a range that exceed 100,000 kilometers. ( ) Armaments of this type employed by this class vary from disruptors to phased polaron beam weapons. During initial encounters with the Federation, these phased polaron beams were capable of penetrating the shields of Federation starships. ( ) During the waning days of the Dominion War, in late 2375, Jem'Hadar fighters were retrofitted with Breen energy dissipator following the Breen's alliance with the Dominion. ( ) In addition to directed energy weapons, they are also armed with an undefined type of torpedo system. ( , et. al.) Outside of conventional weapon use, these ships were also used in performing kamikaze attacks on enemy vessels, which allowed them to inflict more damage than their weapons alone could perform. ( ) Other systems This class of vessel possessed transporter technology that is capable of transporting through Federation shields. The deflector technology that is employed by the attack ships is impervious to tractor beam locks. This form of deflector technology was unknown to Federation science as of late 2370. ( ) The shields of a Jem'Hadar attack ship are weakest at the ships' dorsal field junction. ( ) In addition, cloaking technology will not reliably hide a vessel from a Jem'Hadar fighter's sensors because they use a form of antiproton beam. ( ) This technology would later be advanced to include a form of long-range tachyon scanner, which was capable of penetrating a starship's cloak from a great distance. ( ) Interior design Such fighters are typically commanded by a Vorta and a Jem'Hadar First. The bridge has no chairs, and only two head mounted virtual display devices instead of a viewscreen. The bridge is designed to contain three side doors and two floor hatches leading to other parts of the ship. In place of the Captain's Chair is a central position with several access points to various system controls. Adjacent to this position are several stations pointed inward, facing towards the command position. ( ) Jem'Hadar attack ships lack numerous amenities that are otherwise taken for granted on Federation starships including an infirmary and food replicators. ( ) Image:Jem'Hadar attack ship bridge 2.jpg|Commander Kira on the bridge of a hijacked Jem'Hadar attack ship. Image:Jem'Hadar attack ship bridge 1.jpg|Garak using a console on the bridge of the same Jem'Hadar attack ship. Ships commissioned * Unnamed Jem'Hadar fighters ** Damar's attack ship ** Gelnon's attack ship ** Luaran's attack ship ** Sisko's attack ship ** Weyoun's attack ship Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Background Model * The Jem'Hadar fighter was designed by Jim Martin, whose scarab-shaped design was based on Rick Sternbach's Egyptian influences. The studio model was built by Tony Meininger, and measures roughly 29x30x7 inches. The full scale mock-up of the ship, featured in , was designed by John Eaves. * This model design would later appear as one of many starships created as a Micro Machine. It was also one of the many models made by Furuta. * A noticeable change in the color of the nacelle glow was made between its first appearance in in DS9 Season 2 and following appearances, beginning with in DS9 Season 3. Initially it was given a blue glow, but this was later changed to purple. Size According to a note "for future reference" found in the script of "The Jem'Hadar," "this type of Jem'Hadar ship is approximately the same size as a Klingon bird of prey," which is generally accepted as being approximately 109 meters in length. A quote taken from "The Ship", which seems to support this reference, states that the ship in question was "embedded 90 meters into the rock", while still partially exposed. If by using Benjamin Sisko's height (of approximately 2 meters) as a visual reference, it would appear that approximately 19 meters of the ship remains exposed, calculating to a length of approximately 109 meters. Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Unknown; Gamma Quadrant * Accommodation: 12 plus flight crew, and troops * Power Plant: One M/A warp system; one impulse system * Length: 68.32 meters * Beam: 70.02 meters * Draft: 18.32 meters * Mass: 2,450 metric tons * Armament: 3 phased polaron beam weapons * Performance: Warp 9.6 (observed) Finally, while the Technical Manual itself is not canon, it is a Memory Alpha permitted resource. External link * Category:Dominion starship classes de:Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger nl:Jem'Hadar aanvalsschip